1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera with a display. Especially, it relates to setting a mode when starting the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital camera, a mode dial or a mode button for selecting one mode from plural modes, such as a photograph-mode, a replay-mode, and so on, is provided on the camera. The dial or button can be operated regardless of the power-ON/OFF state of the camera. On the other hand, in very compact cameras, a mode dial or mode button is not provided on the camera, and a selector such as a cross-shaped button (four-way controller), which is provided for deciding a photograph conditions or selecting an image to be displayed, is operated to select a mode. When the above compact camera has a zoom lens or a focusing lens, when electric power is turned ON, the zoom lens or focusing lens is driven in the initial start-up process and the photograph-mode is automatically set. The camera motions in accordance with the selected and determined photograph-mode.